


Room for 3 in a Box?

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frustration, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Wing Kink, upcoming 3some, wincest about to maybe happen, wing high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is going crazy for this action between Dean and Cas. He's trying to act cool in case this is one person Dean doesn't want to share, but damn! He needs it bad. </p>
<p>Part 3 of "After the Box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for 3 in a Box?

Sam’s mind is blown at first. Seriously? Dean and Cas getting it on in a grave, so into it that they didn’t know he’s standing there, or at least Dean doesn’t seem to, Cas probably does know. But within a few seconds he gets used to it, and then becomes surprised it hasn’t happened before, or maybe it has? And right after that he realizes that what he is seeing is not only loving but also really, really… HOT! Luckily it is over quickly so Sam is only about half hard when they finish up, apparently they are so into each other that it is over in seconds. Sam even gathers that though he can’t see them, Cas' wings must have been visible to Dean because he is clearly touching them. And it seems to do a lot for both of them, in fact, it does something for Sam, too.  
So by the time he speaks to them he is pretty cool with it, if “cool” means confused and turned on and wishing somehow he were involved. But Dean would probably not be into it. They haven’t shared anyone in a long time. And never a guy. But maybe somehow?  
“Sammy! Get in the car.” Dean looks at him over the hood of the car, Cas already settled in the back. Sam is pretty sure Dean is wondering what he is thinking and is about to ask so he heads it off with a joke, “Cas, I’m glad to see this new development (eyebrow wiggle at Dean) doesn’t change the seating arrangement.”  
“No, I can reach Dean just as well from behind him,” Cas does his best lecherous grin.  
“It’s a little scary when you make that face,” Sam laughs and gets in the car.  
Dean starts up the car and for about two minutes it’s awkward, dead quiet. Then Sam says “Hey, I think we should just head back to the motel. Cas, do you remember the symbols on the inside of the box? I’d like to do some research.”  
“Yes,” Cas says from the back seat, or, wait, his head is beside Dean’s, on his shoulder, his arms around Dean’s chest. And Dean is just, smiling? Like, this always happens. Hmmm…  
“Ok, guys, I gotta ask. How long has this been going on? I mean, I’m fine with it, it’s pretty cute but I AM curious…” Sam looks at them both expectantly.  
“On and off for about six months,” Cas says, totally deadpan, and Dean slaps his hand.  
“No, it hasn’t,” Dean says. “That was the first, um, time.” But Dean doesn’t look freaked out by it at all. “I know, I know, you’re wondering why I’m not embarrassed or something and, to tell you the truth, I think it was way more embarrassing hiding, you know, how I… feel.”  
“Ok, what the fuck did you do to him and where is my brother?” Sam looks accusingly at Cas.  
“Wings have an after effect for those humans who touch them, a certain ‘angelic confidence.’” Cas says. I don’t know how long it will last but…” Dean suddenly clears his throat and says, “I think it’s wearing off. Cas, give me some breathing room, man.”  
“Well, there goes that,” Sam says, kind of relieved because maybe his confusing feelings will go away if they will just stop… Dear Chuck! What are they doing now? Dean has his arm back over his shoulder touching Cas’ back UNDER his shirt where his wings should be and Cas has put his arms back around Dean and is sucking and biting at the side of his neck. Dean is full-on moaning and gasping while Cas is making some pretty delicious growling type noises.  
“Boundaries, guys! Fuck. Wait until the motel at least.” Sam says and leans his head against the window. Maybe they will somehow not notice he is getting hard again if he just shifts a little…  
“It’s ok, Sammy, you can watch,” Dean must be back on a "wings high," Sam thinks, because he’s always had to make all the moves and do the dirty talk when they’ve shared before. Dean never did. But just as he turns to enjoy the sight they pull into the motel parking lot.  
The second the car stops Dean and Cas jump out of it. Dean runs around the car and actually LEAPS into Cas’ arms and wraps his arms and legs around him and they start making out like it is, well, the end of the world. Cas effortlessly carries Dean towards the motel room door and with a flick of his hand the door opens and the two disappear inside, Dean still wrapped around Cas, as they are basically tongue fucking each others' faces.  
Sam is still in the passenger seat of the car, watching with his mouth open and his cock rock hard. He drops his head onto the dashboard and sighs/sobs, “This is gonna kill me.” It’s torture to be left alone feeling like this because they have closed the door... or have they? Just as he looks up the door slowly swings open just about 18 inches. Sam has never gotten out of a car so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I promised more smut and it's getting there. Do you want more? Let me know. I love comments and kudos.


End file.
